comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-8092
Earth-8092, or the Mutantverse is an alternate reality where very few non-mutant superheroes walk the Earth, and the X-Men are the main focus of most of the heroic adventures. Known Residents *Abraham Creed / Black Skull *Aimi Yashida / Sunfire *Alejandro Carlton / Forge *Alexander "Alex" Summers / Havok *Alison Blaire / Dazzler *Amahl Farouhk / Shadow King *Amara Aquilla / Magma *Angelica Jones / Firestar *Angelo Bain / The Untouchable *Anna Marie Kellogg / Rogue *Antonio "Tony" Stark / Iron Man *Arkady Rossovich / Omega Red *Armando Mullins / Darwin *Azazel *Benjamin "Ben" Grimm / Thing *Bolivar Trask *Bruce Banner / Hulk *Cain Marko / Juggernaut *Calvin "Cal" Rankin / Mimic *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Carson Moss *Cessily Kincaid / Mercury *Charles "Charlie" Cluster / Fantomex *Charles Xavier / Professor X *Christopher Nord / Maverick *Claire Ferguson / Blink *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Daken Yashida / Dark Wolverine *Dalton Lester / Bullseye *Danielle Moonstar / Mirage *David Alleyne / Prodigy *David Cannon / Whirlwind *David Gale / Fever Pitch *Duncan Matthews *Eliza Braddock / Psylocke *Emma Frost *En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Evan Daniels / Spyke *Frederick "Fred" Dukes / Blob *Henry "Hank" McCoy / Beast *Illyana Rasputin / Magik *Irene Adler / Destiny *James Hudson / Logan Williams / Wolverine *James "Jamie" Madrox / Multiple Man *James Proudstar / Warpath *Jason Stryker / Mastermind *Jean Grey / Marvel Girl / Phoenix *Jean-Paul Beaubier / Northstar *Jonathan "John" St. Allerdyce / Pyro *Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze / Ghost Rider *Jonathan Proudstar / Thunderbird *Jonathan "Johnny" Storm / Human Torch *Jonathan "John" Wraith / Vanisher *Julia Lee / Jubilee *Karl Lykos / Sauron *Katherine "Kitty" Pryde / Silhouette *Kevin MacTaggart / Proteus *Kevin Sidney / Morph *Kevin Thompson / Kilgrave *Kuan-Yin Xorn *Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Lance Alvers / Avalanche *Laura Logan / X-23 *Lorenzo Baptiste / Wendigo *Lorna Lehnsherr / Polaris *Lucas Goddard / Longshot *Mariko Yashida *Maxwell Jensen / Mammomax *Megan Gwynn / Pixie *Megan Marshall / Vertigo *Mephistopholes / Mephisto *Michael Byers / Blockbuster *Moira MacTaggart *Natalia Romanova / Black Widow *Nathan Summers / Cable *Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister *Neena Thurman / Domino *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Niles Styger / Abyss *Ophelia Sarkissian / Viper *Ororo Munroe / Storm *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Phillip Sontag / Arclight *Pietro Lehnsherr / Quicksilver *Piotr Rasputin / Colossus *Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Ray Crispin / Berzerker *Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Robert "Bobby" Drake / Iceman *Robert Kelly *Roberto da Costa / Sunspot *Samuel "Sam" Guthrie / Cannonball *Santo Vaccaro / Rockslide *Scott Summers / Cyclops *Seamus Mellencamp / Bogeyman *Sean Cassidy / Banshee *Sebastian Shaw *Selene Gallio *Shiro Yashida / Sunfire *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Susan Storm / Invisible Woman *Tabitha Smith / Meltdown *T'Challa / Black Panther *Todd Tolensky / Toad *Vanessa Carlyle / Copycat *Victor Creed / Sabretooth / Silver Samurai *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Wanda Eisenhardt *Wanda Lehnsherr *Warren Worthington II *Warren Worthington III / Angel *Webber Torque / Arcade *William Stryker *Xi'an "Shan" Coy Manh / Karma *Yuriko Oyama / Deathstrike Category:Realities Category:Created by Artemis Thorson